SongFinc Desde mi Cielo
by Diian Kou R
Summary: Se amaron desde el instante en que se vieron, sus vidas eran felices y plenas hasta que un terrible accidente los separó para siempre...pero la vida continúa. SongFic basado en la canción "Desde mi Cielo" del grupo español Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Gaia II, la Voz dormida.


***N/A: Hola a todos! Esta es una nueva creación…les confieso que acabo de escuchar esta canción hace un par de horas y no la pude dejar de oír hasta que escribí esto…me ha hecho llorar, es una canción hermosa; les cuento que este SonnFic será un poco dramático (teniendo en cuenta la letra de la canción no?). Será como siempre un Oneshot con la salvedad de que la historia será un poquito más larga. Espero les guste mucho. Un Abrazo y de nuevo Feliz Año 2014.**

***N/A: LA historia está basada en sucesos reales, si bien los personajes no lo son y la historia en sí tampoco lo es, los acontecimientos que la rodean sí son reales, ya lo entenderá cuando vayan leyendo…pero no les adelanto nada jajajja.**

***N/A: Este SongFic está basado en la canción "Desde Mi Cielo" de Mägo de Oz, del álbum Gaia II La Voz Dormida.**

***N/A: Como siempre será un D&S.**

***N/A: Por último: Los personajes son de propiedad exclusiva de la señora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo me divierto haciendo historias sobre ellos. Esta historia es de mi exclusiva autoría (aunque no puedo decir que el título de la historia sea mío pues hay varios fics basados en esta misma canción). Un besoo.**

"**Desde Mi Cielo"**

Se conocieron en el año 1999, para ser precisos, el 31 de diciembre de 1999, el día en que todas las personas estaban felices y entusiasmadas celebrando no sólo porque un nuevo año se aproximaba sino porque dejaban atrás todo un milenio de errores y los pronósticos para el nuevo año eran geniales.

New York como todos los años preparaba su mágica noche en el Time Square con la espectacular caída de la bola más brillante de todo el mundo justo a la medianoche en la cual todos dejaban atrás el rencor pasado y abrazaban las alegrías del nuevo siglo.

Darien Shields no era la excepción, estaba feliz y entusiasmado por la noche que se aproximaba, faltaban bastantes horas para el término de la noche vieja y se sentía muy tranquilo, el año que se iba había sido muy productivo para su carrera.

Darien como sus demás compañeros era uno de los tantos policías de NY que habían sido convocados para mantener el orden y la paz en el Time Square aquella grandiosa noche, y como toda su familia se encontraba en Tennessee no tuvo ninguna objeción de pasar la noche supervisando las masas de gente que se juntan para observar la caída de la bola, sólo esperaba que fuese una noche tranquila, aunque asumiendo que se trataba del cambio de milenio creía que esa noche sería de todo menos tranquila.

-Hey Shields! – Lo llamó desde lejos Furuhata.

-Qué necesitas esta vez Andrew? – No era la primera vez después de una reunión en la jefatura que Andrew Furuhata y mejor amigo de Darien se acercara a él para pedirle un favor, normalmente referido a lo que el Jefe Tenoh les había encargado.

-Veras…es que esta noche…- nervioso se revolvía el cabello.

-Suéltalo ya hermano! – Le dijo Darien dándole una palmada en la espalda para ver si Andrew se animaba.

-Pasa que esta noche vendrán los padres de Lita a cenar, por la noche vieja sabes? Y…bueno…como resulta que mi turno comienza a las 22:00 hasta las 03:00 del nuevo año….y el tuyo comienza justo después del mío…yo pensaba…

-Quieres que cambiemos turnos no? – A Darien no le sorprendía, era obvio que su amigo quería cenar en paz con la familia de su novia y celebrar la medianoche con ellos y en vista de que él vivía sólo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió aceptar.

-Sería mucha molestia? – Le preguntó Andrew con el rostro compungido.

-Bromeas? Claro que no bro, no te preocupes, yo me presento en tu turno y tú en el mío, recuerda a las 3:00 a.m.

-Eres mi salvador! Mi Mesías!- comenzó a alabar Andrew con las manos al cielo haciendo que los demás policías de la estación voltearan a verlos divertidos.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Ahora vete porque si no, no alcanzarás a llegar a casa.

-Dios santo pero qué tarde es! Gracias bro! Te debo una!. – se despidió Andrew y salió corriendo de allí.

Como faltaban menos de dos horas para que comenzara su nuevo turno, decidió darse una ducha en la Estación y ponerse los implementos de seguridad correctamente. A las 21:45 estaba listo para marcar su hora de inicio y dirigirse al Time Square.

Una vez allí se encontró con centenares de personas reunidas en la calle mirando hacia el cielo observando las pruebas que le hacían a la esfera multicolor que pronto caería del cielo.

Estaba feliz y con nervios en el estómago, se sentía como aquel chiquillo de 13 años que miraba desde su rústica habitación de Tennessee las hermosas luces multicolores que descendían cada año del cielo en NY.

Comenzó ayudando a los pequeños que se encontraban perdidos de sus padres, luego quitándoles las botellas de alcohol a los adolescentes descarriados, y posteriormente a controlar la locura colectiva que siempre se producía cuando se juntaban tales cantidades de gente.

Faltaba media hora para la medianoche y ya la gente estaba dándose múltiples abrazos. Pasó por el lado de un grupo de jovencitas que hablaban sobre la romántica tradición del Time Square, aquella en la cual todos los 31 de diciembre a las doce de la noche debes besar a la persona que tengas al lado asegurando así un año en el cual no podrá faltar el amor.

Darien sonrió, nunca le había tocado estar en el Time Square desde su llegada como policía a New York, por tanto nunca había experimentado la sensación de besar a una completa desconocida en año nuevo, la idea le gustaba, pero él estaba esa noche allí por trabajo, no por placer, sería mejor que se quitara las malas ideas de la cabeza.

Faltaban 15 minutos para media noche y Serena Winston corría por Broadway Avenue acercándose a toda prisa a Time Square. Como todos los años se reuniría allí con su hermana Mina para observar la bola caer del cielo y maravillarse con los fuegos artificiales. Ella era una amante de esas fiestas, no se había perdido ni una sola desde el día en que nació, pues su madre se encargó de llevarla siempre a ella y a su hermana todos los años a esa misma esquina, a celebrar con gente alegre la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Sabía que iba retrasada, pero su trabajo en el World Trade Center era tan importante y vital que a su jefe no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle que trabajara hasta más tarde para tener los informes comerciales listos para la reunión que se realizaría con los altos ejecutivos bancarios a la vuelta de las celebraciones de fin de año.

Serena era una alta ejecutiva de Blackmoon Enterprises y su jefe directo era el mismísimo Diamante Blackmoon, CEO de las empresas Blackmoon y su trabajo se centraba precisamente (como ingeniera comercial) en hacer reuniones en las cuales se tratara de absorber entidades bancarias y financieras más pequeñas para fusionarlas con su empresa.

Cuando por fin llegó al Time Square, quedaban sólo 5 minutos y no veía la cabellera rubia de su hermana por ninguna parte, caminó entre las personas y seguía sin distinguirla, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando su móvil sonó.

-Serena! Dónde estás?

-Mina! Estoy buscándote, mi jefe me dejó trabajo extra y lo siento…no pude llegar antes!

-Ese hombre te sobreexplota hermana! Pero que estoy hablando? Vente inmediatamente! Quedan 3 minutos! Estoy..

Y se cortó la llamada

-Mina? MINA! – Gritó Serena al celular que tenía en la mano esperando que hubiera respuesta…pero nada. Seguramente a su hermana se le había acabado el dinero, o se habían cruzado las líneas o…cualquier cosa.

En fin, ahora sólo quedaban 2 minutos y no podría abrazar a su hermana justo a medianoche; el pensamiento le dio muchísima tristeza por lo que siguió gritando su nombre y buscándola. De pronto comenzó la cuenta regresiva..

10…

9…

8…

Ya no había encontrado a Mina

7…

6…

De pronto vió a un policiía, tal vez podría ayudarle a encontrarla.

5…

4…

Corrió hacia donde estaba él y le tocó el hombro para que se volteara

3…

2…

Y quedó envuelta en el mar azul

1…

Él sin pensarlo dos veces cuando dieron las doce tomó su rostro y la besó. Ella sin poder reaccionar de otra forma lo tomó con sus pequeñas manos por el cuello y profundizó el beso.

Darien pensaba que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero vaya que los labios de esa rubia pedían ser besados y cuando la miró le fue imposible contenerse, además, era una tradición de fin de año no?. Trató de sentirse mejor con ese pensamiento y envolvió a la rubia en sus brazos mientras la seguía besando. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos entre besos y mordiscos hasta que ambos se separaron exaltados.

Serena lo miraba como los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón desbocado, se moría de vergüenza por haber reaccionado así ante un desconocido…desconocido y policía! Dios! La iban a meter a prisión!

-Por favor, no me encarcele, fue…fue…

-Delicioso – respondió él con una sonrisa de lado. - No te preocupes preciosa, fui yo el que te besé, además, es una tradición no? Esperemos que sea un buen año.

Serena no daba crédito a lo que había oído, el sexy policía le acababa de decir que su beso había sido delicioso? Y ella más encima tenía ganas de besarlo de otra vez? Qué le estaba pasando! Su horóscopo esa mañana debió haber sido más específico cuando le dijo que grandes sorpresas le deparaban para el nuevo año.

-En qué piensas? – le preguntó Darien mirándola a sus celestes ojos.

-No deberías estar cuidando el orden del lugar? – Le recordó Serena sin querer confesarle que se moría de ganas por besarlo otra vez.

Como si le hubiese caído una verdad divina Darien volvió a la realidad, ella tenía razón, estaba allí para cuidar a proteger a la población, no para besar a hermosas y sexys desconocidas. A uno metros comenzó a oír una discusión, era momento de poner manos a la obra y trabajar.

-Tienes razón linda, debo volver al trabajo. Fue un placer.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Hey! Espera! – le gritó Serena sin saber por qué sus labios habían hablado.

Él se giró esperando a que ella hablara.

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Shields, Darien Shields. – Contestó él haciéndola reír por su postura de 007.

-Soy Serena – Contestó ella con el rostro iluminado

-Encantado de conocerte Serena…por cierto, salgo a las 3:00, por si te interesa. – Le dijo giñándole un ojo y alejándose de allí para frenar la pelea que se había formado.

Serena suspiró y se quedó embobada viendo a semejante hombre alejarse.

-Yo que tú me le tiro encima.- Dijo la voz de su hermana sobándole los hombros

-Mina!- Gritó Serena dándose la vuelta y abrazándola para desearle un feliz año nuevo.

-Serenita hermosa!, feliz año hermana!- le correspondió el abrazo Mina.- Pero no es broma sis, ese hombre está como quiere…yo que tú me iba a poner el conjunto más sensual y volvía aquí a las 3 en punto para esperarlo.

-Escuchaste todo?- le preguntó

-No todo, pero sí que salía a las 3 y que te cerraba un ojo…que suerte tienes Sere – le dijo dándole un sueva codazo en las costillas. – Y me vas a decir quine es el galán? Porque no me habías hablado de él picarona.

-Mina, me creerías que no lo sé, lo acabo de conocer y…nosotros…nos besamos

-Qué?!

-Que nos besamos Mina! A las 12, nos vimos y fue como…un rayo y…nos besamos- Mina aplaudía y daba vueltas, ella más que nadie creía en las historias de amor a primera vista, sobretodo la del Time Square, ella con Yaten se habían conocido varios años antes de la misma manera y ahora estaban comprometidos.

-Es como nos sucedió a mí y a mi Yaten Sere! Que romántico! Aunque mi Yaten no era poli…uiiiiii que sexy jajajajaja- Mina reía a carcajadas y se sentía entusiasmada por su hermana pequeña.

-Ya Mina, no me hagas falsas ilusiones, el tipo está como quiere, es verdad, pero de ahí a que sea mi amor por siempre….no lo sé.

-Mira, primero comencemos por lo básico.

-Y eso qué sería?

-Que lo esperes y que se conozcan! Un par de horas conociéndose íntimamente claro está.

-Mina!- le gritó Serena por las sugerencias liberales de su hermana

-Qué? Hay Serena, no seas anticuada, ya hemos cambiado de milenio.

-Pero yo no soy de esas mujeres fáciles, apenas he tenido un par de novios en 25 años.

-Por eso mismo te lo digo, necesitas que te desempolven

Con este último comentario rieron a carcajadas y se volvieron a abrazar. Tal vez Mina tuviese razón y lo que le hacía falta era ver la vida más relajada y "desempolvarse" un poco. La idea le hizo gracia y decidió esperar por su policía personal hasta que saliera.

Y así comenzó su hermosa historia de amor, esa noche cuando Darien salió del turno se encontró a una muy risueña Serena que lo esperaba con una bolsa de frituras en ambas manos, una para él y una para ella, las comieron entre risas y luego cuando la conversación en la calle no fue suficiente la continuaron en el departamento de él entre besos y gemidos.

Desde esa noche se hicieron almas gemelas, eran inseparables, ella se sentía tan protegida en esa gran ciudad con su policía personal y él se sentía enormemente orgulloso de la inteligente que Serena era a la hora de los negocios.

Las diferencias socioeconómicas nunca fueron una molestia para ninguno de los dos, Darien no ganaba mal, pero su sueldo no podía compararse con el de una alta ejecutiva que trabajaba precisamente en el World Trade Center 1, más conocida como la Torre Norte que conformaba el gran complejo empresarial. Aunque muchas veces a Serena le molestaban las insinuaciones al trabajo de Darien por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, creían ser seres superiores por ganar más dinero que el resto de la gente. Por suerte Serena siempre fue una mujer muy humilde, y a pesar de que ganaba enormes cantidades de dinero con cada contrato que cerraba, jamás olvidó sus humildes orígenes y del esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar su madre para criarlas a ella y a Mina sin un padre que cuidara de ella.

El año 2000 pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y a pesar de que a veces discutían, su amor era tan grande como el universo y todo podía superarlo. Sus amigos adoraban su relación y continuamente les estaban preguntando que cuando se casarían.

Faltaba poco para celebrar el nuevo año y a Darien se le ocurrió que sería muy romántico pedirle matrimonio a Serena en el mismo lugar en el cual la había besado por primera vez.

Ese día, por primera vez le cobró un favor a su compañero y amigo Andrew Furuhata y éste quedó de cambiar turnos con él. Finalmente a Darien le tocó el turno de la madrugada, así podría estar libre a las 12 para llevar a Serena al Time Square.

-Princesa…quieres que vayamos a celebrar el fin de año a Time Square?

-De verdad? No tienes que trabajar a medianoches amor?

-No preciosa, Furuhata ha cambiado turno conmigo, me debía unos favores- Le dijo subiendo las cejas haciendo que ella riera.

-Entonces no se diga más y vámonos!- Serena estaba feliz, iban a cumplir su primer año juntos en el mismo lugar en el cual se habían conocido y enamorado.

Esa noche, justo cuando la bola comenzó a descender Darien se inclinó ante ella y le mostró una hermosa cajita de terciopelo rosa, la abrió y de ella sacó un resplandeciente anillo en forma de corazón

-Serena…-Dijo éste mirándola enamorado. – Te casarías conmigo?

Serena no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar de alegría, no podía hablar de tanta emoción, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y agacharse junto a Darien y abrazarlo hasta que ambos cayeron al piso.

Entre risas y besos él puso el delicado anillo en su dedo y se fueron a casa.

Esa noche fue memorable, hicieron el amor como nuca y se juraron amor eternamente.

Planearon casarse en una hermosa ceremonia a la luz de la luna, y como Serena era una mujer muy conocida no le fue difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado y elegante para que se realizara la boda.

El evento se llevó a cabo el día 11 de Agosto del 2001, en una de las terrazas más lujosas de la ciudad. A la boda asistieron las familias de ambos, todos los aprientes de Darien de Tennessee, la hermana de Serena junto a su marido y sus dos gemelos Seiya y Taiki, toda la estación de policía de NY, y los más altos mandos del World Trade Center.

Fue una boda de ensueño, los invitados estaban muy a gusto y los novios parecían de película de Disney.

A los dos días se fueron de luna de miel a Venecia, Darien nunca había salido del país por lo que se encontraba algo nervioso, Serena, por su posición laboral tenía que viajar constantemente pero aun así estaba muy feliz y ansiosa de salir con su ahora reciente esposo.

-Te amo para siempre princesa.- le dijo Darien una vez sentados en el avión.

-Y yo te amo para siempre a ti mi príncipe. – Le respondió ella dándole un beso en los labios.

La luna de miel pasó muy rápido para ambos, fueron días preciosos paseando por la Bella Italia, recorriendo los lugares más importantes de la historia y los más románticos del mundo.

Pero todo lo mágico tiene que acabar y lamentablemente por negocios tuvieron que finalizar su viaje antes de lo esperado. Serena debía estar en su trabajo a más tardar el día lunes 10 de Septiembre arreglar los últimos detalles y cerrar el contrato más jugoso de ese año para la compañía. Darien lo entendía, su mujer era una importante empresaria y debía apoyarla en todo, además, habían sido casi 4 semanas maravillosas que guardaría por siempre en su mente y en su corazón.

Para aquel lunes, las cosas habían vuelto a la realidad, Darien fue a su trabajo como de costumbre y Serena partió rumbo a su importante reunión.

Por la noche, cuando ambos se encontraron de vuelta en su hogar, Serena le contó a Darien que hubo problemas con los ejecutivos extranjeros y la reunión se había aplazado para el día siguiente. Ella estaba muy enojada, se había esmerado para poder tomarse el resto de la semana libre pues aún estaba de vacaciones, pero por personas poco eficientes tenía que volver a la mañana siguiente a la oficina. Darien sólo la escuchaba y le decía dulces palabras, él poco comprendía sobre el trabajo de Serena, así es que poco preguntaba sobre él, sólo se limitaba a escucharla con gran paciencia y cariño.

El día siguiente comenzó y como nuca antes Serena se levantó a las 5 de la mañana para llegar a las 7 a su trabajo y poder salir lo antes posible. La reunión se llevaría a cabo a las 9 de la mañana pero si estaban antes todos los miembros ella le daría inicio a las 8 si fuera posible.

Como todos los días Darien se levantó con ella y se despidió de un amoroso beso en los labios, se dijeron adiós y que se llamarían por la tarde.

Cuando Darien llegó al trabajo todos estaban muy preocupados

-Qué sucede Andrew? – Preguntó Darien a su amigo.

-Han secuestrado un avión- respondió este con semblante preocupado. – Nos acaban de avisar desde la Estación de Policía de Boston.

-Terroristas? – Fue lo primero que Darien pensó, desde hace años Estados Unidos era foco principal de terroristas y atentados de toda clase.

-Eso creemos, por el momento sólo estamos al tanto, la noticia no se ha hecho pública, pero quieren que estemos atentos por si ocurre algo similar aquí.

Darien asintió y se sentó en su escritorio preocupado, ese día le tocaba hacer muchísimo papeleo por lo que creía que no saldría a la calle hasta el anochecer.

Eran las 8:20 de la mañana y Serena estaba impaciente, aún faltaba que varios de los ejecutivos llegaran y su paciencia estaba a punto de agitarse.

-Tranquilízate Serena, recuerda que la reunión es a las 9- le dijo con una sonrisa Amy, la chica nueva que había contratado como su asistente.

-Lo sé Amy, pero es que estaba pasándola tan bien en mi luna de miel y tener que cancelarla por esto me hace perder la paciencia - Le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Amy sólo le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para subir al piso de las fotocopias.

Serena se encontraba en el piso número 20 y la sala de reuniones se encontraba en el piso 70. Por lo tanto si quería llegar a la hora debía darse prisa. Bebió de un sorbo su café sin quemarse y se dirigió al ascensor, pero un brusco golpe la detuvo

-Qué rayos?- musitó cuando el sonido del golpe se expandió por todo el edificio y todas las paredes temblaron como si de un terremoto se tratara. De pronto comenzó a escuchar muchos gritos y personas que corrían de los pisos superiores hacia abajo por las escaleras.

-Qué ha pasado?- logró preguntar a alguien que no estaba desbordando histeria.

-Un…un accidente! Un avión, un avión ha chocado con nosotros.

Serena no lo creyó, cómo será posible que un avión cocara con la Torre Norte?, no, definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca.

Sin hacer caso a todo el alboroto, subió por las escaleras en busca de Amy, ella había subido al piso de las fotocopias y si estaban evacuando el edificio debía avisarle. Encontró a Amy en el piso 34 agachada bajo un escritorio temblando de pavor.

-Amy! Por Dios que ha pasado?- le dijo Serena observando a toda la gente tratando de huir de los pisos superiores y tosiendo a causa del polvillo de escombros que había en el ambiente.

-Serena!- gritó Amy saliendo de su escondite y abrazándola fuerte. – Debemos salir de aquí!

-Pero qué ha pasado!- lograba decir con dificultad a causa del humo.

-Un avión! Un avión nos ha impactado, debemos salir de aquí!

Serena no pudo reaccionar pues otro fuerte temblor hizo estremecerse el edificio, se asomó por una de las ventanas y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, realmente un avión se había estrellado contra la Torre Norte…pero ¿Cómo?. Inmediatamente presa del pánico comenzó a gritar y a correr hacia las escaleras, Amy iba tras ella el piso era totalmente inestable, todo el edificio comenzaba a colapsarse y las escaleras estaba abarrotadas de gente…en esos momentos Serena temió por su vida.

A las 8 con 50 minutos llega el aviso a la Estación de Policías que un avión de pasajeros se había estrellado contra el World Trade Cente Darien se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_Serena…_el pánico se apoderó de él y Furuhata tuvo que sostenerlo.

Inmediatamente el jefe Tenoh comenzó a mandar escuadrones hacia el complejo comercial para ayudar a rescatar a personas heridas. No fue necesario que le dijera algo a Darien, antes de que el jefe se percatara él ya había salido dispara en su moto hacia la Torre Norte.

El humo invadía por completo el cielo de Manhattan y la preocupación crecía cada vez más al pensar en su Serena.

-Dios mío, por favor que Serena se encuentre bien.- repetía una y otra vez mientras se acercaba cada vez más al lugar del accidente. La gente corría despavorida mientras las primeras estaciones de bomberos hacían su aparición. Eran las 9 con 2 minutos cuando otro avión se estrella contra la Torre Sur y Darien se detiene en seco…

-Qué demonios sucede!- gritó al viento y volvió a retomar su camino aún más preocupado que antes. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón se le iba a salir, jamás en su vida experimentó tal temor, ni siquiera cuando supo que su padre tenía cáncer. La idea de perder al amor de su vida era demasiado dolorosa como para si quiera pensarlo.

Aceleró aún más tratando de no atropellar a los transeúntes que corrían despavoridos y una vez allí lanzó lejos la moto y se metió al edificio. Para su desgracia no podía reconocer a nadie pues todos estaban cubiertos por una capa gruesa de polvillo gris y por más que gritó el nombre de Serena nadie podía oírle. Sin pensarlo subió de dos en dos las escaleras intentando que las personas que bajaban no se derrumbaran sobre él. Subió y subió hasta que recordó que no sabía exactamente en qué piso trabajaba Serena. El pánico volvió a inundarlo pero decidió ir piso por piso buscando a Serena.

Cuando iba en el piso 35 escuchó un estruendo que de momento lo dejó sordo, le costaba respirar y tosía polvillo de escombros, por el radio escuchó que la Torre Sur se había desplomado por completo a las 9:59.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla- se dijo así mismo y el corazón le latía rápidamente por culpa de la adrenalina. Más preocupado que antes siguió su recorrido buscando a Serena pero por más que subía y subía no la encontraba, habían muchísimas personas presas del miedo escondidas en aquellos pisos, él les ordenó que bajaran lo antes posible que el edificio en cualquier minuto podía colapsar, se sintió bien pensando que tal vez había salvado unas cuantas vidas, pero la imagen de Serena seguía estando plasmada en su mente, no podía irse sin ella, tenía que seguir buscando.

A la media hora después se anuncia por las noticias que la Torre Norte del World Trade Center se había desplomado por completo dejando a muchísima gente atrapada.

Serena estaba feliz, feliz porque había podido salir corriendo con Amy del edificio minutos antes de que la Torre Norte cayera a las 10:28 de la mañana.

Se había doblado un tobillo, estaba llena de escombros y respiraba con dificultas, pero estaba viva, viva para poder volver con Darien y abrazarlo por toda la eternidad.

Una unidad médica la atendía a unas cuadras del lugar del accidente tratando de estabilizarla más ella no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que Darien estaría preocupado por ella.

A las horas después Serena se encontraba en el Hospital respirando oxígeno en una camilla. No había podido localizar a Darien y los paramédicos la llevaron de urgencias al hospital, necesitaba oxígeno sino moriría por falta de aquel, tenía las vías respiratorias muy obstruidas.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde le dieron el alta y pudo ir a la estación de policías en busca de Darien. Allí se encontraba Andrew y cuando éste la vio la abrazó como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

-Estás viva – le dijo Andrew con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándola nuevamente.

-Sí, no fue fácil salir de ese infierno pero lo logré – le dijo ella con más lágrimas en los ojos.- Donde está Darien? – preguntó mirando el desastre que había en la Estación.

-Serena…- Andrew no sabía qué decirle, ni él mismo sabía dónde estaba Darien, le había perdido el rastro desde la mañana. – Como ves Serena, las cosas aquí apenas andan, todos han ido a asistir a los heridos y a ayudar en lo que se pueda. Muchos de nosotros fuimos a tratar de controlar a la gente pero nos fue inútil, el jefe me pidió que volviera por si había novedades.

-Novedades de qué Andrew? – preguntó Serena con un nudo en el estómago.

-Novedades de…de algunos policías desaparecidos. – Le dijo Andrew mirándola con compasión.

Serena comenzó a respirar rápidamente y tuvo que sentarse en una silla para no desvanecerse.

-Dónde está Darien? – volvió a preguntar esta vez con más fuerza.

-No lo sé.- le dijo Andrew cogiéndole una mano.

-Desde cuando no lo sabes Andrew?- logró preguntar ella sin quebrarse.

-Desde esta mañana…cuando colapsó la Torre Norte.

El rostro de horror de Serena no podía compararse con nada, ahogó en sus manos un estruendoso grito y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que se desvaneció.

Al día siguiente despertó encontrándose acostada en su cama junto a su hermana Mina sentada en la cama.

-Qué…qué sucedió Mina? Ha sido un sueño? – preguntó Serena somnolienta y refregándose los ojos.

Mina la miró con todo el amor y la tristeza del mundo

-Serena, cariño…no ha sido un sueño, estabas en tu trabajo esta mañana mientras el World Trade Center fue atacado por terroristas…

-Los aviones…-susurró Serena.

-Sí Serena, dos aviones se estrellaron contra las Torres mientras tú estabas allí…Dios Serena tenía tanto miedo, creí perderte para siempre como a mamá. – Mina se abrazó a ella y lloró desconsoladamente mientras Serena poco comprendía todo lo que había pasado.

-Dónde está Darien? – Preguntó Serena extrañada de no verlo allí.

-Serena…Darien está desaparecido, han hecho un gran esfuerzo por encontrarlo pero entre tantos escombros y tantas personas perdidas los polis y bomberos no dan abasto, aún hay personas atrapadas bajo el edificio.

Serena estaba horrorizada y comenzó a recordar el día anterior como el peor día de su vida.

-No Mina…mi Darien no!- lloraba Serena en los brazos de su hermana sin poder tener consuelo posible.

-Tal vez…tal vez haya logrado salir Serena, tal vez esté en algún hospital o…no lo sé.- Mina no sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía imaginar el tremendo dolor que su hermana estaba sintiendo. Ella había hablado con Andrew y él le contó que Darien había salido corriendo a buscar a Serena, y que la última vez que supieron de él fue cuando se encontraba en la mitad de la Torre Norte ayudando a algunas personas a bajar del edificio, fue cuando se comunicó por radio con Andrew para decirle que aún no encontraba a Serena…luego de eso…nada, el edificio colapsó.

Andrew y ella sabían que Darien estaba muerto, pero no podían asegurarlo a Serena, ella no estaría n paz hasta que no encontraran su cadáver o algún vestigio que indicara que verdaderamente Darien estaba muerto.

Esa semana Serena estaba muerta en vida, nadie sabía nada de Darien y veía todos los días en las noticias que aún se podían escuchar gritos de auxilio entre los escombros, su corazón volvía a latir cada vez que oía aquello pensando que tal vez pudiese ser su Darien, aquel hombre del cual tan enamorada estaba, jamás iba a aceptar que había muerto, no sin antes tener un cuerpo frente a ella.

A la semana siguiente la Estación de Policía de NY transmitió públicamente que había 23 policías de NY muertos en los atentados del 11 de Septiembre del 2001, y cuando sus nombres aparecieron uno a uno en televisión junto a sus fotos Serena quiso dejar de existir…

**Darien Alexander Shields. Muerto por el colapso de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center mientras ayudaba a otras víctimas a salir del edificio.**

En ese momento el alma de Serena murió.

Mina la acompañaba todos los días y trataba de hacer que Serena comiera. Luego del funeral de Darien todo había cambiado por completo y su hermana no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Se culpaba a diario por la muerte de su marido, "si no hubiese ido a trabajar ese día Darien estaría vivo" le decía a diario mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Mina no sabía qué hacer.

Un día Serena le pidió que la dejara sola, que no era una bebé y que ella necesitaba volver con su marido y sus pequeños hijos, Mina lo medió mucho y después de hablarlo con Yaten decidió que tal vez Serena necesitaba tiempo a solas para curar sus heridas. De todas maneras la llamaba a diario para saber en qué situación estaba y la respuesta era siempre la misma "estoy muerta Mina, cuando lo vas a entender?" y colgaba, por lo menos Mina se cercioraba de que su hermana seguía respirando.

Pronto Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir con su vida sin Darien, era tanto el amor que le tenía que no podía vivir la vida sin él, nada le costó decidir que iría a buscarlo allá donde él estuviera, no le importaba dejar de existir, no le importaba dejar a Mina sin familia sólo le importaba morir para ir al encuentro de su amado Darien.

Esa noche, Serena tuvo un sueño, a diario soñaba con él, con su Darien, soñaba que él le decía cuanto la amaba, que la abrazaba y le hacía el amor, y todas las noches ellas despertaba ahogada en llanto, pero esta vez fue diferente, Darien estaba ahí para ella, se recostaba en la cama abrazándola, vestía de blanco con los pies descalzos y le daba esa sonrisa tan hermosa que la había enamorado, se acercó a ella y comenzó a cantarle al oído una canción que jamás había escuchado antes

**Ahora que está todo en silencio****  
****y que la calma me besa el corazón,****  
****os quiero decir adiós****  
****porque ha llegado la hora****  
****de que andéis el camino ya sin mí****  
****hay tanto por lo que vivir.**

Darien la miraba con el amor más grande del mundo y ella sólo podía llorar.

-Estuve mucho tiempo perdido princesa, perdido en la oscuridad hasta que tu dolor me trajo de vuelta a ti. – Le dijo acariciando los que antes fueron sus hermosos y resplandecientes cabellos rubios, ahora parecían pasto quemado, sin vida, l dolor la había consumido tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de la cama.

Viendo a Darien allí, tan real, comenzó a abrazarlo y a llorar desesperadamente.

-Te extrañé tanto Amor…llévame contigo, por lo que más quieras, llévame junto a ti. – le rogaba Serena ahogada en sus propias lágrimas mientras él la miraba con más dulzura que nunca. Él siguió cantando…

**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,****  
****me gustaría volver a verte sonreír****  
**

-Cómo Darien? Cómo volver a sonreír si tú no estás aquí! Cómo reír si no puedo olvidar!- gritaba Serena desesperada en llanto.

**Pero mi vida,****  
****yo nunca podré olvidarte****  
****y sólo el viento sabe****  
****lo que has sufrido por amarme.****Hay tantas cosas****  
****que nunca te dije en vida****  
****que eres todo cuanto amo****  
****y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti****  
****te cuidare desde aquí.**

-Por favor….llévame contigo…

**Sé que la culpa os acosa,****  
****y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''****  
****no hay nada que reprochar****  
****ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal****  
****y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di**

-Todo fue mi culpa…mi culpa…si no hubiésemos vuelto de Italia…Darien! - Gritaba aún más fuerte Serena tratando de abrazarlo con todo su ser, tal vez si gritaba suficientes veces su nombre él volvería con ella y podrían ser felices nuevamente.

**Pero mi vida****  
****yo nunca podré olvidarte****  
****y solo el viento sabe****  
****lo que has sufrido por amarme****Hay tantas cosas****  
****que nunca te dije en vida****  
****que eres todo cuanto amo****  
****y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...****  
**

-Cómo podré vivir sin ti Darien?, cómo pudo pasarnos esto…llévame contigo a la eternidad para que estemos juntos por siempre, como lo prometiste…lo prometiste mi amor, llévame!

Sus palabras le estaban quemando, ardía en ganas de llevarse a Serena con él al cielo pero…aun no era su momento, ella debía rehacer su vida, debía volver a brillar y él se encargaría de velar por ella siempre, hasta el día en que se volvieran a reunir cuando llegara su hora.

Besó a Serena una vez más en los labios…por última vez, esta sería la última vez que visitara sus sueños, era su despedida, esperaba y confiaba en que con esto Serena pudiese volver a ponerse en pie y salir adelante, él se aseguraría de cuidar de ella desde lejos y siempre tendría a su ángel de la guarda para protegerla. La miró una vez más y volvió a cantarle al oído…

**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí****  
****y muero otra vez si lloráis.****  
****He aprendido al fin a disfrutar****  
****y soy feliz****  
**  
**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar****  
****nunca me olvides****  
****me tengo que marchar****  
**

Poco a poco Darien se fue separando de ella y se levantó de la cama mirándola con el mismo amor que lo envolvió esa medianoche del 31 de diciembre…esa medianoche del cambio de milenio que cambió sus vidas por siempre.

**Pero mi vida**

**yo nunca podré olvidarte**

**y sólo el viento sabe****  
****lo que haz sufrido por amarme****  
****Hay tantas cosas****  
****que nunca te dije en vida****  
****que eres todo cuanto amo****  
****y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti****  
**  
**Desde mi cielo****  
****os arropare en la noche****  
****y os arrullare en los sueños****  
****y espantare todos los miedos****Desde mi cielo****  
****os esperare escribiendo****  
****no estoy solo pues me cuidan****  
****la libertad y la esperanza****  
****yo nunca os olvidare**

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando por última vez a la cara de la que había sido el gran amor de toda su vida, ya era tiempo de volver y la despedida había llegado…

-Adiós mi princesa, siempre te amaré…y recuerda…la vida sigue, no sabes las hermosas cosas que el destino tiene preparadas para ti.- y diciendo esto volviéndole a sonreír desapareció en un gran resplandor que hizo que Serena por fin despertara.

-Darien? Darien! Regresa por favor!- ese fue el último grito que Serena dio por su difunto esposo.

Esa mañana se sintió con más ánimos, con algo más de fuerza y decidió hacer algo por su casa. Aseo todas las habitaciones y guardó la ropa de su amado Darien en varias cajas que depositó en el sótano, entró a la ducha y sintió que aquel sueño no lo había sido del todo. Salió de la ducha y se puso el vestido floreado y el abrigo que tanto le gustaban a Darien, a ella siempre le gustó usar faldas, incluso en invierno, Dairen siempre agradeció aquello. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa por primera vez después de su muerte…respiró el frio aire del invierno y dio el primer paso hacia su nueva vida, el primer paso para lograr salir adelante, ya no tendría más pensamientos suicidas, su Darien le había dicho que la vida seguía y tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, es lo que él quería y su amor por él era tan grande que estaría dispuesta a intentarlo hasta que él estuviera orgulloso de ella, y si él prometió que Dios tenía preparado cosas maravillosas para el resto de su vida, decidió que debía creerlas, después de todo, no todos los días te visita un ángel para decirte que volverás a ser feliz.

_**Fin**_

**Espero les haya gustado…**

**¿les confieso la verdad? Esto me ha hecho llorar…Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y si les dio algo de tristeza no me regañen, jejeje sólo fueron los sentimientos que me salieron por la canción.**

_**Diian Kou Ricardy.**_


End file.
